cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Maverick Dallas
James Maverick (Born June 6, 1965), better known by his ring name Maverick Dallas is an American professional wrestler currently working for CWL, performing on the Nemesis brand, where he is a former Nemesis Tag Team Champion. He is best known for his work in CWL, but he has performed for WCW, TNA(Now Impact Wrestling) and for a short period the WWF(Now WWE) although he primarily preformed for smaller independent promotions throughout the majority of his career. Early Career TWF 1984-1986 Maverick Dallas trained at the Texas Wrestling Federation training school and had his debut match for the company losing to their Texas Heavyweight Champion in a squash match as a jobber. He would continue to be a jobber for his first few years with the company. He was given a push in the fall of 1986 as a heel, eventually getting a Texas Heavyweight Championship match but he was unsuccessful, and would leave the company as he was given a WCW tryout and was signed WCW (JCP) 1986-88 Dallas made his debut for WCW in December of 1986 once again in a jobber role, he would never get past this point in his WCW career but he is thankful for his time as he got to be in the ring with some of the legendary performers such as Sting, Ric Flair and Ricky Steamboat. WWF (1989) Dallas would appear briefly for a span of 2 months as a jobber on WWF Saturday Night's Main event once again as a jobber this time as a face jobber for the heels. He was released shortly after. SWL (1990-1995) Dallas would gain his first form of success in the wrestling business when he joined the South Wrestling League, he would be placed in a tag team with longtime friend Antonio Spur, known as the Texas Twosome. They would win the SWL Southern Tag Team titles 2 Times and would hold it for over one year in the first reign and for just short of a year in the second reign. Following the second reign and the loss of the title, the two would enter a fued as Dallas attacked Spur following the loss. This would lead to Dallas' first singles push as he would win the SWL Texas Heavyweight Championship, after the two faced in a match for the Vacated title in September of 1994. The fued between the two would continue for the next year with Spur winning the title from Dallas in January. Dallas would win the title back in a Texas Bullrope match in July in the blowoff match to the fued. Dallas would lose the title in November to Steve "The Rocket" Houston in a loser leaves town match. TWF 1996-2000 Dallas would make his debut for Texas Wrestling Federation in February of 1996 after taking two months off to heal from injuries. He would debut against his former tag team partner Antonio Spur and after the match the two would shake hands reforming the Texas Twosome. The two would enter the TWF Tag division and win the TWF Tag Team titles in June of 1997. The two would go on to win the titles two more times for a total of 3 reigns. In February of 2000 Dallas would leave the company to again sign with WCW. WCW 2000-2001 Dallas would return to WCW on an Episode of Nitro in a match against Disco Inferno, in a winning effort. He would enter a fued with Terry Funk over the WCW Hardcore title but would never win the title. He remained with the company until it's closing never surpassing the low card. TNA 2002 Dallas would appear sporadically for NWA-TNA, never really picking up any kind of steam, and would leave the company shortly there after. Although he would face off with future Order Member Ricky Valentine in one of his first matches in his career. Return to TWF/Other Independent performances 2003-2018 Dallas would return to TWF in 2003 after taking a year off to spend time with Family, he would begin a singles run in the company focusing on the TWF Heavyweight Championship. He would not win the title until 2005. And he would lose the title in 2006. After losing the title he would go on to win the TWF Texas BattleRoyal. He would stay with the company and make appearances for independent promotions throughout the next several years. As he continued to lower his schedule and he would sign with CWL in January of 2018. At CWL Dallas debuted for CWL in January of 2018. He would work in the singles division for a short while. Until MidSummer Mayhem where he would become a founding member of the Order with Ricky Valentine. He would recruit his tag team partner Wes Bennett to join the Order as well. And at Battle Lines Ebak would become the 4th member of The Order. Dallas and Bennett would focus on the tag division and would face Toros Locos on multiple occasions for the Nemesis Tag Team Championships, the first was a losing effort but the pair would be successful at Supremacy capturing the titles for the first time. They would hold the titles until the first show after Endgame where they would lose to the Truthless Heroes in their Nemesis Debut. Notable Achievements Nemesis Tag Team Champion (1 Time w/ Wes Bennett) SWL (South Wrestling League) Texas Heavyweight Champion (2 Times) TWF (Texas Wrestling Federation) Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) TWF Texas BattleRoyal Winner (1 Time) TWF Tag Team Champion (3 Times w/ Antonio Spur) SWL Southern Tag Team Champion (2 Times w/ Antonio Spur) Moves Finishers * 'Maverick Bomb'/Powerbomb Party | Running Powerbomb